Don't Hesitate
by xokatel
Summary: Post Asia Circuit. Aichi reminisces over the battle with Leon and the feeling of hope when getting the Royal Paladin's back. He recalls a promise from his dearest friend "If you ever need me, don't hesitate to call for me..I will be there." Blaster Blade x Aichi centric. Yaoi/Shounen-ai/Boys Love/Gay Shipping :) Writen for SilverWing123! I hope you enjoy my dear :)


A/N: Aichi/Blaster Blade for you Silverwing123-chan I hope you enjoy it. Such a sweet coupling!

* * *

_You are my Vanguard._

Blaster Blade just barely breathed out the words. He gave a soft look at Aichi and smiled warmly. He extended his hand, and reached out to brush away a soft tear trickling down the boy's face. Aichi widened his eyes, and several more tears continued to follow after.

He could see all of the Royal Paladin fading before him, and that tender expression Blaster Blade held for him. One he held just for him Aichi held a hand over his chest and closed his eyes. He blinked away the tears looking forward and seeing the planet cray. "but..I need you," Aichi whispered.

He saw a warm, sincere smile grace his avatar's lips. "We arn't leaving you forever. This is just a goodbye for now. The Golden Paladin are of great importance to you and I know you'll lead them well..if you call for me Aichi, _I will be there_ so don't hesitate.."

The words reached the blue haired boy as he closed his eyes, by the time he would open them this would be gone. "Until next time then.."

* * *

The blue haired boy found himself asleep. Eyes opening slowly as he found his head resting on his deck. Several of his Golden Paladin cards were spread out among his deck. The heal triggers, critical triggers and general units all sorted amongst each other. An un-opened card pack was laid next to the pile of cards.

Aichi sat up looking drowsily at the cards in front of him. He reached out to the card pack and tore at the top of the plastic sleeve. He scanned through the cards seeing each of the cards abilities, units and classes. He came across a particular card and suddenly. "What?" Aichi stammered out the words, dropping the handful of cards from the pack.

The blue haired boy looked behind him, wondering if anyone was flashing numbers on the alarm clock behind him read 2:30 am. Aichi got up from his chair and searched under his desk for the spilled cards below it. "This is real...right?" Aichi picked up the handful of cards, lightly wincing as he bumped his head against his desk. "Oww.."

His eyes scanned over that particular card, that caused him to drop them in the first place. It was just a regular level 1 card, no particular abilities to be seen yet below..in the lower right hand corner. _Royal Paladin. _

_It wasn't a dream after all. _Aichi thought of those words in revelation, his eyes were flooding with tears, his mouth slightly agape but covered with his palm. It wasn't a dream after all, Kagero, Shadow and Royal Paladin..they were back!

The blue haired boy held a hand over the front pocket right over his heart. One where he used to keep his most treasured card. "Blaster..Blade," he called, sniffling softly after saying the name of his avatar.

_If you call for me, I will be there. _

The words surfaced and Aichi found himself rolling himself up into a ball. He hugged his knees up against his chest and laid his head over his crossed arms. "Blaster Blade.." He remembered. Aichi looked up holding an arm over his head, like he was summoning his vanguard all over. Yet things were different now..

He was so happy they were back and yet all the same too sad. He loved both Golden and Royal paladins.

Aichi heaved a rather trembling breath and decided to head back to his bed. He sat up, placing the new cards from the pack among his desk. Aichi vowed silently to incorporate them into a deck later.

He picked up the blanket that had fallen onto the floor. _'Emi..' _Aichi recalled his red-headed sister and smiled. She was always looking out for him. He grabbed the blanket and finally turned over to where his bed was. Aichi hopped ontop of the matress and began to settle in. He covered his eyes with the back of his hand, feeling an odd flash before him. Aichi shook his head, "It can't be.." and started to fall back down against the mattress. He reached forward to grab the blanket yet saw it again. Another blinding light, this time it seemed especially bright.

The light resembled that of a crystal, and illuminated the room. The yellow colored light was nothing short of amazing, it shined bright like a star and a form appeared before him. Aichi had been covering his eyes briefly with the back of his hand, peeking through his fingers ever so often.

"Aichi.." a soft voice called for him. Aichi blinked, looking before him. His heart was racing. He felt soft fingertips brushing against his the front of his hand.

"Blaster Blade?" Aichi cried out, he saw his avatar before him. Blaster Blade was still wearing his usual armor and attire, body covered in dark blue and white. He had laid his sword against the corner of Aichi's room. He was kneeling before the boy, taking Aichi's hand and pressing his lips to it.

"My Vanguard.."Blaster Blade cooed out the name of the boy, kissing his hand once again before releasing it.

"You-you're here!" Aichi whispered shakily, and flung his arms around the paladin's neck. The blue haired boy buried his face into the man's neck. He breathed in the man's scent, hoping to keep him in place through this. Blaster Blade's eyes widened, feeling Aichi's breath tickling his own dark blue hair, upon his neck.

Blaster Blade stood up so he could properly hold the boy in his arms. He wrapped an arm around his waist and caused Aichi to leave from the bed and be pressed against him. "It has been a while.." Blaster spoke, another hand burying itself into the spiky blue hair from the younger boy.

Aichi nodded, still pressing himself against the man and touching his forehead to the man's shoulder. He smiled, "This isn't a dream..right?"

Blaster blinked several times, feeling something cold and wet trickling down the clothing, over his chest. "Aichi.." he acknowledged the boy, and tightened his grip around him. He breathed slowly to calm down his own heart beat. In the blink of an eye, Blaster Blade released the boy and carried him. He placed his hands upon his back and under his knees and was now holding him, Aichi's head against his chest, bridal style.

He literally held Aichi close in his arms, easing him back against the mattress again, so Aichi would lie down. Blue locks of hair spread over Aichi's pillow and he smiled. He still wrapped his arms around Blaster's neck, grinning up at him. Blaster leaned down upon the boy and captured his lips against the younger boy's.

Aichi slowly closed his eyes trying to pull the man over him, so he was straddling over him. He pressed his lips against the older boy, daring to lick the boy's bottom lip. Blaster Blade had a warm expression in his eyes, he tangled his hand into _his most precious person's _hair and deepened the kiss. With both of his lips he captured Aichi's own bottom lip, caressing it lightly before releasing him. "You remember what I had told you?"

Blaster Blade pressed a light kiss upon the boys' temple and continued. "Before you left the planet cray?" Aichi closed his eyes feeling tender soft lips brush against the back of his neck. "Mmn.." Aichi was moaning, feeling the kisses lower and deepen, until Blaster Blade was sucking on one of Aichi's most tender parts of his neck.

"I had said," Blaster started with a smirk, holding an arm underneath the boy and flipping them over so Aichi was resting on top of him. He held up a hand over boy's hair and began brushing through it idly. "That if you ever need me I will be there," he titled a hand under the boy's chin who was now beat red, and caused him to look straight at him. "Aichi.." he kissed the boy upon his temple, then eyes, cheek, lips and back again. "Don't ever hesitate to call for me.."

The blue haired boy's heart was racing, very much pounding against his chest. He swore that it was loud enough for Blaster Blade to hear it. After a soft, innocent kiss, he buried his face against the older one's chest. His face was flushed and he was rather embarassed to have him see him this way. "Thank you.."

For he had gotten so much stronger through Blaster Blade. The person he aspired to be.

"Thank you.."

In a world where he was constantly bullied, teased and misunderstood. One which he tried to hide himself away from, living in his own private hell.

"Thank you.."

That card Kai had given him so many years ago had saved him. It made him feel stronger inside and gain so many friends in the process.

"Thank you.." For it was Blaster Blade who Aichi could trust his heart with. Someone who wouldn't make fun of him for feeling weak and understand the struggles he went through.

Aichi leaned up against the older boy, looking straight into him with oceanic eyes. "Why are you thanking me, so much..? Aichi you are the one who's done so much for me..for planet Cray..I only did what I needed to as a unit. We should all be thanking you."

Aichi rose himself up, propped up by each arm surrounding Blaster Blade. "Because with you..I was able to find happiness." He knelt his head down pressing it against Blaster's own forehead, their noses touching. He could feel his face heating up yet the words seemed to keep coming. "With you..I was able to find my own strength..and with you I've realized I'm not alone.."

The paladin looked into the boy's sincere eyes, tears trickling down them once again. He smiled, knowing he was able to see such a broken and beautiful side of the boy. He reached out a hand and brushed away the tears. "You'll never be alone..no matter what you choose Aichi. Which units or species or classes to fight with I'll be there. If you just call for me, any reason at all, I'll be there right with you..by your side.

Aichi's hands entangled themselves against the dark blue clothing upon Blaster Blade's chest. He pressed his own lips hard against Blaster's own, to the point where they were almost clashing. Yet it was okay. Blaster Blade took his own control of the kiss, and understood. He knew Aichi's fears..weaknesses and would be there through it all.

"W-will you stay with me tonight?" Aichi asked, voice so soft it was barely audible. Blaster Blade noticed how the boy clung to him and could almost guess from that what he was asking.

"Of course, I'll be right by your side, _My Vanguard."_

_OWARI_

* * *

_A/N: Woosh! I hope you enjoyed that cause I sure loved writing this one. They have such a sweet bond and that episode where Blaster Blade calls Aichi "My Avatar" and he says it in English and it's just adorable. Well anyway all people reading I hope you enjoy this especially you too Silverwing123-chan! You have great pairing ideas ^_^_


End file.
